Lost
by Snarling-Stilinski
Summary: Stiles is sick of Scott/Allison mush. So in order to get some fun, he treats himself to a day in the woods with Derek. (Sterek) (my paragraphs sorta meshed together, I'll fix 'em soon!)


"I missed you." Scott smiled, leaning his body against his locker while looking dreamily into Allison's eyes as she trotted over to him, her heels clicking on the tiles as she stepped. She chuckled, pulling him off of the lockers and into her arms. "It's only been one period, Scott." He kissed her, closing his eyes gently, "I know." Stiles moaned and threw himself against the lockers too, making a grossed-out look to the cheesy couple. With their kiss being interrupted, Scott glanced over his shoulder at Stiles, turning back to Allison, resting his hands on her hips. She adjusted her bag that hung heavily on her shoulder, "I've gotta get to my locker, my dad expects me home right after school." she rolled her eyes, smiling to Scott as she left his arms and disappeared down the hall. Scott stared after her, and once she was completely out of view he put his full attention on Stiles. "What was that for? You've seen us kiss." They began to walk down the hall, opposite of where Allison had gone.

Stiles made wide movements with his arms as he spoke, as he always does, "I know Scott, that's all I ever see!" He sighed, "You two are like two dogs slobbering over a warm piece of meat! And I've got no one, Lydia made it clear she wants Jackson, and I've idea why that is exactly." he drifted into sad thoughts.

Scott looked like he was about reinsure Stiles that many girls liked him, but instead said, "I'm sorry, Stiles. I didn't realize how often we kissed, it's just, she's all I can think of." He smiled helplessly. Glancing at Stiles he caught the annoyed look again, clearing his throat he pushed Allison from his thoughts, "There's gotta be someone you think of, other than Lydia."

Stiles thought a moment. He was just now becoming comfortable with the fact that he likes Derek. Even though they sometimes acted like a mild version of Allison and Scott, he was just becoming fully fine with the fact. "Well," He rubbed is head, "I don't know." Could he tell Scott? What would Scott have to say about his best friend being in love with the Sourwolf? It shouldn't matter what Scott thinks, they're happy around each other and only that should matter. Scotts approval would just be a bonus to Stiles.

They got to the front doors of the school by the time Stiles was finished with his thoughts. With a wave goodbye Scott and Stiles parted ways, Scott walked towards his bike as Stiles made his way to his jeep. With Derek still in Stiles' mind, he decided he deserved some fun too, he didn't stop to think twice before turning towards Derek's house, rather than his own. Stiles brought his Jeep to a stop in front of the Hale house. The place still gave him chills, with the breaking and rotting wood, broken windows and dust. Stiles shook off the fear and turned off the engine. "You deserve some fun, Stiles. You can do this." he said reinsuring himself. He slid out of the car, walking somewhat cautiously to Derek's front door. He didn't knock, with his luck the old wood would fall apart, he turned the handle, letting himself inside. Inside gave an even creepier feel, it was dark, very dusty and the staircase leading to the mysterious upstairs scared him most. "Derek?" he said casually. He waited for a response but no answer, "hello?" he tried again. Derek came into view, standing at the top of the stairs. He smiled, flashing his bright white teeth, "Stiles? What are doing here?"

Stiles shrugged awkwardly. Shoving his hands into the pockets of his red hoodie, "I uh, thought I'd see if you'd like to hang out?" his cheeks flushed.

"Hang out?" Derek repeated, walking down the stairs, "Where's Scott?" Stiles smiled awkwardly, "No Scott. Just me. I'm lonely and Scott and Allison are only reminding me of it." he sighed. Derek laughed, "I see why you'd want to get away from them, they're enough to make someone sick." they both laughed together. "So why'd you come to me?" Derek said, knowing the answer but he loved it when Stiles blushed and acted nervous around him. "Well," Stiles thought of a reason, "I guess when we're together I forget about everything else." he looked down a moment, looked anywhere but Derek's eyes, he knew how he felt himself, but Derek never admitted his own feelings. Derek grinned, walking towards the door and dragging Stiles along, "Come on, we'll go for a walk." They walked down the wooden steps, Derek a couple paces ahead of Stiles, leading the way past Stiles' car and into the trees. Stiles trotted after Derek casually sliding to his side. He looked at Derek and smiled, Derek must have seen him from the corner of his eyes, because he smiled back. Stiles was unsure of what to say, so he looked to the ground and kicked the crunchy discolored leaves with his feet as he walked. He cleared his throat, "Thanks, Derek," Derek looked at Stiles and chuckled, slipping his arm through Stiles' so that their arms were linked together. "Surprisingly, I enjoy being with you," Derek said in a more serious tone, "you know, since the fire, letting myself close to people has been tough, but you, you're different." Stiles perked up a bit after hearing this, he straightened his back, standing tall, "Really? Different how?" he questioned. Derek thought a moment for words, "I feel like I don't need to worry about loosing you." Stiles stared into his face, waiting for him to continue. "I don't know exactly why, but," Derek stuttered, confused with what he was trying to say, "Wolves mate for life. You know I dated Kate, but I was young, she seemed more like a close pack member who I acted affectionate towards. Puppy love I guess you could call it. But you came along and I feel that 'click' you know?" Stiles' face flushed and he couldn't help but to smile wide, "really? We 'click'?" he said happily, "are you calling me your mate?" he grinned. Derek got embarrassed and answered with a smile. Stiles looked around, tall tree trunks surrounded them, the tree bark always fascinated him in a way. It all could look exactly the same and yet so different. Fall was coming fast, causing leaves to drop from the trees when the wind blew shaking the twigs and branches. They've been walking for some time now, "We're lost." Stiles said testing Derek to see if he knew where they were. "No we're not." Derek said after looking around, he was familiar with the area, actually he was familiar with the whole forest.

Stiles turned around to face him, walking backwards, "Then let's keep going," Stiles smiled mischievously, grabbing Derek by the hands and pulling him forward. He let go then turned around breaking into a run, challenging Derek to a race, although he knew he'd loose. He whipped past the trees, ducking under some branches and leaping over logs and stones. He glanced behind him, to see if Derek was close behind, but he couldn't see him. He turned his head forward again to find Derek directly in front of him, he tried to stop but Derek was too close and he crashed into his body. Stiles' weight tipped Derek over and he fell onto the ground with Stiles on top of him. The leaves flew into the air and gently fell around the two as they laughed hysterically together. Derek raised his hands and rested them on Stiles' behind and Stiles hesitated only a short moment before forcing his lips onto Derek's. He inhaled deeply through his nose, he couldn't believe what he had just done, but he didn't regret it either, he enjoyed it. Derek tightened his grip, shoving his tongue into Stiles' mouth. Their tounges smoothly danced together and Stiles used his lips to gently grab then slide on Derek's bottom lip, then they parted. The butterflies in Stiles' stomach were flapping rapidly, his heart was racing with excitement. He looked at Derek, blushing while pushing himself up to stand, brushing the leaves and dirt off of his clothing. He offered his hand to Derek then pulled him up. Stiles shoved his hands into his back pocket, his butterflies were just starting to settle down as they continued to walk. They came to a small lake that had the reflection of the orange sun resting on the water. Tiny ripples danced with each leaf that glided from the trees to meet it's surface. Stiles looked in astonishment at the beautiful view, the sun was mirrored in his eyes, giving his creamy brown a sharp golden glow. Derek must have noticed his interest, he grabbed Stiles by the hand and pulled him in that direction. Derek led Stiles to a large tree by the lake, "you want to swim?" he asked while taking off his leather jacket.

"It's fall, Derek, I don't know how what body temperature you wolves have, but I'm pretty sure I'll freeze my ass off in there."

Derek slipped his black tee shirt off next, "you'll manage." he smiled convincingly. Stiles stared and quickly quivered at the sight of Derek's toned muscles. Derek threw the shirt onto the ground underneath the tree, "you're not swimming in that adorable hoodie of yours, are you?" Derek gestured to Stiles clothing.

Stiles began to unzip the red hoodie, still unsure about swimming in this weather, "Derek, if I get hypothermia-" he started, sliding off the hoodie and setting it on a low hanging branch.

"You won't get hypothermia, Stiles. Besides, my body heat should be enough to keep you warm." Derek unbuttoned his pants. Stiles' face must have been as red as his hoodie, because he felt his body warming up at the sight. He reached his hands above his shoulders sliding off his white tee. Derek ran to the water jumping in, and disappearing under the water and resurfacing a moment later. Stiles stood with his pants still on, he was hesitant about taking them off, "coming in, Stiles?" Derek asked running his hands through his wet black hair.

Stiles couldn't get over how amazing Derek looked, especially while wet. The sun was causing his skin to glow and his hair, so sleek and prefect all over. Stiles sucked up his uncertainty and unbuttoned his pants, "you better not smell like wet dog!" he called, laughing slightly, then he slowly stepped into the water. Stiles had his arms wrapped around his bare torso, as he stood in the water that rested on his knees. He shivered to himself, looking to Derek who floated patiently in the water, "Derek will be warm." he reinsured himself as he stepped in deeper. Slowly but surely he made it to the point where his toes didn't touch the bottom and he swam towards Derek. Stiles' teeth were chattering, and his toes were growing numb, "Derek I'm not staying in here very long." he breathed out as Derek stretched his arms out, embracing Stiles.

Derek was warm. Really warm. Their toes met, the frigid skin brushing against the warm sent a spark into both of their bodies. Stiles' hands touched Derek's wet skin, he felt so smooth, and his the definition in his muscles underneath Stiles' fingertips made him feel aroused, warming him slightly even without Derek's extra heat. Stiles looked into Derek's eyes, they looked hungry, the blue eyes twitched as they moved their way from Stiles' pale chest, slowly up his neck, a flicker towards his creamy brown eyes then lowered again, lingering on his thin lips. Stiles pressed his fingertips harder into the torso then used his palms to feel the tightened abs, pausing every seconds to enjoy each crevasse in the slippery skin. He brought his parted lips to Derek's warm shoulder, he sighed thankfully as his icy lips grew calefacient, thawing themselves. He closed his eyes, kissing the shoulder several times, at an unhurried pace, gradually approaching the neck, which had extended upward after the first soft kiss. Stiles smiled in-between multiple kisses then his opened mouth reached for Derek's ear. He grabbed the ear lobe with his lips and softly played with it using his teeth. Derek had a firm grip on Stiles' thighs as he jerked him forward, bringing their bodies even closer together, begging for more from the young boy. Derek's hands graduated to Stiles' gluteus as he fumbled his hands into Stiles' boxers. Stiles' face flushed and his body heated greatly, making him reflexively bite harder on Derek's ear. He released the ear, heading for the lower neck area again, biting and licking at the skin rapidly. Derek's hands were stiff as he touched Stiles', and he too, went after the young boys neck. Stiles used his teeth to grab ahold of skin and sucked it further into his mouth before releasing and biting again. His eyes shut tighter, who needed eye sight when his other senses were intensifying? His nose gladly breathed in Derek's scent, his mouth thirsting for more of the taste of his skin. His hands, loving the experience of fumbling over the warmed toned body and his ears adoring the sound of Derek's fast, short breathing and the soft moaning noises they both were making. Stiles pulled his head back, looking at Derek with playful eyes, laughing as he moved his hands to Derek's shoulders using his own weight to push him under water. Continuing to giggle he raced for shore. Seconds later a hand was gripping his ankle, pulling him under water. He was grabbed by the shoulders and pulled into Derek's body as Derek shoved his face forward to meet Stiles' lips with his. Stiles' lips naturally parted and Derek's did the same. Their tongues were in synch with each other, sliding smoothly in one another's mouths as lake water made it's way in, interrupting the kiss. They parted and floated back to the surface, spitting and sucking in air while smiling wide. They both walked out of the lake together, fingers intertwined, water sliding down their skin and dripping into the ground. Derek was a few paces ahead and he lead then back to the tree where they had left their clothing. He bent over and reached into his pile of clothes and removed his jeans, slipping them onto his long legs. He sat at the base of the tree and leaned his back against it's trunk, stretching his legs out in front of him. Stiles had done the same, then stretched his arm to the low hanging branch taking his hoodie off of it and putting it on. He sat next to Derek and rested his head on his shoulders. He closed his eyes and smiling contently he sighed, "are we lost now?" Derek leaned his head against the trunk, closing his eyes as well, "totally." They sat in quietness for a moment, listening only to the sound of the soft wind swaying the thin branches, grinding the remaining leaves against each other, in a competition to see which would be the one to hold out the longest before gliding softly to the ground to join the other dead leaves. Derek spike softly, almost in a whisper moving his lips only slightly, "why's it's so important to you that we get lost?" Stiles was quiet at first. Why was it so important to him? He pulled his hand back into the sleeve of his hoodie, pinching the material between his thumb and index finger, moving it back and forth while he thought. he opened his mouth to speak, opening his eyes too, "I don't know. You've seemed to have been everywhere. I wanted to take you somewhere you've never been." Stiles looked up at Derek to see if he had just made any sense. Derek smiled wide. Wider than Stiles' has ever seen. Wider than anyone has probably seen a really long time. Stiles had no idea his facial muscles were capable of stretching that far anymore. His white teeth showed between his soft pink lips. Stiles loved his teeth and the fact that they so unbelievably white. It was probably one of the many perks of being a were wolf. He also loved the fact that his K9's were sharp and semi long even when not in his werewolf shape. Derek slid down the tree trunk, forcing Stiles to follow and as Derek lay his head on the ground, Stiles proceeded to keep his head on his shoulder. Derek let out a breath that sounded like a fail of a laugh, "Stiles, you already have." and Stiles' eyes watered ever so slightly, understanding what Derek had meant. For a moment he didn't feel like the geeky kid in high school who could never get a date, or couldn't play lacrosse good enough to play with the team. He felt meaningful, felt needed, like it'd make an impact if he were gone. He liked that feeling, and he liked being able to make Derek happy. They both sat there together for a while, relaxing in the calm atmosphere while drying their skin. Stiles rolled off of Derek, laying at his side as he exhaled happily. Derek slid his hand into Stiles' and slowly intertwined their fingers. No words were said, they both just lay happily together, the only sound was their breathing and the distant forest noises, which to Stiles were non- existent at the moment, the only thing he paid attention to was Derek. He enjoyed having attention from Derek, he enjoyed being with Derek, and he enjoyed being touched by him. Derek slowly slid his thumb back and forth on Stiles' hand, over and over again, relaxing the both of them. The sun was no longer visible from their view, it had lowered itself, hiding behind the forest trees, giving a calm pink glow to the sky. It was setting fast, or so it seemed, time always went by fast when they were together, there was never enough time to be with each other. Stiles looked over to Derek who had a small smile on his face and his eyes closed. Stiles licked his lips, sliding his body down slightly, while trying not to disturb Derek, still clutching hands he moved in closer, gently laying his head on Derek's chest. He moved his leg on top of Derek's, in a spooning position and sighed contently. The sky was multiple shades of pink and purple by now and he knew Derek was awake and most likely watching him but he didn't care. He squeezed Derek's hand and drifted into sleep.


End file.
